


Selfless

by LaughableLament



Series: Comment Ficlets [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, POV Outsider, Weechesters, dean is an awesome big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven-year-olds aren't generally known for their altruism. Or, how to make Dean Winchester smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Fill for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/644620.html?thread=87439116#t87439116): weechesters, smile

Mrs. Reynolds’ second-grade class crowded the table, little hands rooting through piles of books. A few hung back: shy Sherry Taylor and trouble-making Cal Latham. And the new boy, Dean Winchester, hands stuffed in his pockets and eyes on his shoes.

“Don’t you want to pick a book?” Mrs. Reynolds asked.

Sherry nodded and crept toward her classmates. Cal huffed.

Dean peeked up at her. “Can I – ” pretty green eyes back on the floor, “Can I pick one from the kindergarten table?”

“Well of course you can, Dean, but… You’re an excellent reader.” She gave his skinny shoulder a squeeze.

“Thank you, ma’am. It’s just…” He glanced toward the books meant for kindergarteners. “My little brother. He’s just learning to read and…”

Mrs. Reynolds felt a sudden, surprising threat of tears. Dean dressed in thrift-store jeans and got subsidized lunches. The Winchesters didn’t have much. And here Dean meant to give his RIF book to his brother.

She led him to the kindergarten table. “Anything you want.”

His smile would’ve fit a kid on Christmas morning. Little fingers passed over illustrated covers, finally landing on _Scuffy the Tugboat_.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Dean said again, beaming. “Sammy’ll love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> RIF stands for [Reading is Fundamental](http://www.rif.org/), a U.S. non-profit that provides free books to vulnerable children. A young LaughableLament looked forward to RIF day almost like Christmas.
> 
> And yeah, it's also the title of s7e21. But that's got nothing to do with this story. Heh.


End file.
